Unbreakable
by StoryUp
Summary: The gang heads out to stay at a cabin after their ranger days. But what they don't know is that it belong to an ancient guy named Thomas who is haunting. The gang are frightened and scared. They will eventually learn why he is haunting them. Will they survive? What will happen to them? Read and find out. Jason/Kimberly, Tommy/Katherine, Billy/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Adam/Tanya. #1 fic!
1. 4 Square

Unbreakable

Parings: Jason/Kimberly, Tommy/Katherine, Billy/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Adam/Tanya

Summary: The gang stay at a wooden house where they mysteriously found love, danger, and sadness.

Chapter 1

It was lonely, winter night. The wind was blowing hard. The former rangers were at a wooden house outside of Angel Grove. Jason has just closed the windows. All the gang was there. Rocky. Aisha. Billy. Everyone except Zack, who volunteer to help Ernie at a Christmas Party.

"Man, it's freezing," said Trini, taking a seat.

"I know," said Aisha.

The three former yellow rangers met a few years ago. They went to the same colleges and had most of the same classes. Jason took a seat next by Rocky, which they found out they were related.

"When is this _storm_ ever gonna last?" irritated Kimberly said. She was sitting next by Billy.

"Be patient," said Kat, who was sitting next by her.

"Yeah, what's the rush?" Billy asked.

"Nothing," said Kimberly, "Well, it's just that there's a big sale on Katy Katours' _shoes_."

"Oh, _really_ ," said Aisha disappointed, "Now we _have_ to go." Aisha stood up. Rocky grabbed her arm.

"Chill, Aish," said Rocky, looking up at her.

Aisha turned to face her. "K. Got it." She sit down next by him.

"Hey, it's getting kind of quiet," said Tommy, sitting next by Jason, "Want some music?"

"Sure," said Tanya.

"I'm up for it," said Aisha.

Jason stood up. He got out a disc and put it in a boombox that was set on the table and place it in the table in the middle of the living room. A song played on.

"Uh, man I love the song," said, the ranger who hadn't spoke in a little while, Adam.

"Oh, yeah, what's it called?" asked Kat, getting comfortable.

"Hunger...uh...by...uh...Ross Copperman. _Ross Copperman_ ," said Jason.

"Nice," said Trini.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Rocky.

All the rangers were thinking. A game? Hmm.

"Ooh, how about 4 square with cards," said Kimberly, with a grin.

"Oh, yeah," said Tanya, who was getting interested in it, "I used to love that game. I remember that me, my brother, cousin, and niece use to play that game. Of couse it was hard to get since you live Africa but you know..."

"Okay, so how do we play?" asked Adam.

"Well, you need four players," Trini began, "Two people are teams and your partner is across from you."

"Somebody deals four cards for each member," Tanya continued, "and there need to be four cards in the middle."

"You try to get four of the same number," Kimberly cut in, "and if your partner says four square, your team wins, but if the other teams say cuts, you lose and start over the game."

"Yeah, but how would we know when to say four square?" asked Rocky, who was leaning forward.

"Well, then your team comes up with a signal," answered Kim.

"Wait! How many deck of cards do we got?" asked Katherine.

"I got mine," said Tommy.

"Me too," said Billy.

"I'll get mine out, said Rocky, getting up.

"Great!" said Kim. After everyone got theirs and give it to Kimberly, the girls huddled up and started to chit chat. "So we got, Tommy's, Billy's, Trini's, Rocky's, and mine. Do you know what this means?" The girls nodded and turned around.

"So, what have you girls been talking about?" asked Jason.

"We can play a tournament," said Kimberly.

" _Okay_ ," said Jason, sounding unsure.

"What are you saying?" asked Kimberly, "Are you saying that _we_ won't beat you?"

"No, no!" said Jason, getting closer to her, "No, I'm saying that we _can_ beat you."

"Fine, you're on, Scott," said Kimberly, taking her hand out.

"Thank you, Hart," said Jason, taking her hand and shaking it.

Jason stared at her eyes. All he is just wondering is that she has beautiful eyes. Eyes like no other. Kimberly lets go of his hands. "Jason, so ready to pick partner?"

"You bet," said Jason, smiling at her.

"Well, then I pick Trini," said Kimberly.

"Then I'm going with Tommy," said Jason, looking back at Tommy.

"All right," said Tommy, getting his whole arm up into the air.

"Good luck," said Kimberly, turning around to Trini.

"Well, I'm partners with Tanya," said Katherine.

"My partner is Adam," said Billy.

"What?!" Rocky in shocked, "Dude, I thought you were my partner?"

"Well, sorry, but you still have Aisha," said Adam, pointing to her.

"I guess," said Rocky, turning away. Rocky came up to Aisha. "Partners? I guess, I mean there's no one else but us so, partners."

"Okay, guys, Rocky and Aisha against Billy and Adam. Jason and Tommy against Katherine and Tanya. Me and Trini will sit out," said Kimberly, holding a clipboard. Everyone looked at her. "What? Go make your signal." She said kiddishly.

In the kitchen, Kimberly and Trini got two squared table and cleaned them. The four teams sit down. Trini dealed Rocky's table while Kimberly did Jason's.

After five moments, Rocky tapped his nose-tip twice. Aisha was getting too caught up in the game. Rocky tried again. Nothing happened. He coughed and Aisha looked up. She was wondering what that was for, but then she realized that he was making the signal again.

Billy was suspecting something. He was thinking it may not be the game, so he looked up at Adam and give him a plain look. "What's wrong?" confused Adam. Rocky and Aisha didn't care. Billy was making his head pointing at Aisha and then Rocky: he whispered something. "What?" Adam mouthed the words, not understanding a word he is saying.

Billy tried to keep it to himself. He looked at Rocky, who was just glance at Aisha with a smile, and then Aisha, who was doing the same thing Rocky was doing. Adam went back focusing on the game.

"Trash," said Trini, picking up the cards in the middle. Then she put new cards in the middle. She was also worrying when they are going to say four square. It was killing her inside, but she kept still. "Go,"

Adam picked up a queen of hearts card. He only needed one more and that was queen of spades. Billy was now losing it. He was so nervous that he started to chew his fingernails.

"Tra-" Trini was about to said until...

"Four Square!" "Are you guys dating?" Rocky, Aisha, and Billy said.

"Yes!" said Rocky and Aisha, raising their hands in the air. Then they put their hands down and smack the tables of hearing what Billy just said. "Wait! _What?!_ " Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Trini said in unison.

"Nothing," said Billy, about to cover his mouth. He just can't believe he just said that.

Kimberly heard the noises and walked over there with a grin. "Guys, what's _going_ on here?"

"Nothing!" They said in unison and some shaking their heads.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Aisha.

"Jason and Tommy are winning over there," said Kimberly, sounding upset.

"So?" questioned Rocky. "Why are you upset? Don't you ?have a thing for him or something?

Kimberly playfully punched his shoulder, "Whhaaat?" she said, sounding like she is doing bad acting. Then she turned to serious. "Don't ever tell him or you'll die."

"I got it," said Rocky, smiling.

"Okay, so anyway," Kim switched subject, "Rocky and Aisha you guys will be sitting out for the next round."

"That's great," said Aisha, "I gonna get some water."

"I'll follow," said Rocky, getting up with her.

They both went up to the counter to get a water bottle. Aisha heard a noise coming down the hall. She looked back to see if anyone was there. Rocky noticed her looking back. "You okay Aish?"

"Yeah, the water is great," said Aisha, not hearing what he had just said. Rocky got confused. "I'll be right back." She went down the hall til she couldn't hear the others. Aisha came across an old painting. The picture was made in the 1880's. It was a grown-up man, around his 20's.

There was something encrusted on the frame. Aisha squinted her eyes to read the small print. **Here lies Thomas Von Switzerwitz** The eyes, the features, and its height reminded her of somebody. She tried to remember but nothing came up.

The door instantly opens slowly and slowly, making a squeaking noise. Aisha walked to the door. She was now terrified. Foot by foot, she walked slower and slower. Something touched her shoulder.

Aisha was too afraid to look, but she slowly turned her head to her shoulder to find a hand. She gasp in shocked of who it was.


	2. The Accident

Chapter 2

Aisha gasp in shocked only to find Rocky was standing behind her. "Aish, are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Aisha, touching her heart as if she was gonna had a heart attack.

"Come on, Jason and Tommy just won," said Rocky walking away.

Aisha followed him. When they got back, Kimberly and Trini were up against Katherine and Tanya and Jason and Tommy were up against Billy and Adam. Kimberly gave Aisha the deck of cards while Trini did with Rocky.

"Okay, so ready?" asked Rocky, shuffling the cards.

"Ready as I'll always be," said Tommy.

After a while later, Billy was looking at his cards. He had and Ace of Spade, Leaf-Clovers, and Diamond. Adam had the Ace of Hearts. Jason and Tommy were about to win. Jason needed five of hearts. It laid on the table. He picked the card up and cough while scratching his neck. Tommy looked up and got the signal. "Oh, um, Four Square," said Tommy.

"What?" said Billy, "Uh, I just needed Ace of Hearts."

Adam heard what he had said and gave a playful smile. "Uh, Billy?" Billy looked up at him and saw Adam holding an Ace of Hearts.

"Oh, geez," said Billy.

Aisha walked over there. "Can you guys just keep it down?"

Rocky gave her a gentle look. "Got it Aish. I'm gonna take a look." He walked over to the girls. "Hey, so who's winning?"

"They are," said Katherine.

"I don't get their strategy of winning," said Tanya.

"It's all in the sole," said Kimberly.

"Yeah, right," said Tanya.

"Four Square!" said Trini.

"And they just won," said Tanya.

"So who's up next?" asked Aisha.

Kimberly checked the clipboard that was just next by her. "you and Rocky against Tommy and Jason and me and Trini against Billy and Adam."

"Great," said Rocky.

"Well, where's the bathroom?" asked Katherine.

"Down the hall," said Trini, pointing to it.

Katherine got up and went down the hall. She opened up the door to find blood everywhere. "What the..." Scared, she tried to get paper towels to clean it all up.

Katherine tried and tried to rub the blood off with water but nothing worked. She went out and to tell the others, but when she pass the hall, something caught her eyes. It was a painting of Thomas Von Switzerwits.

She knew who that looked like and it scared her to death. Katherine takes five steps back where she was shoulder to shoulder with the door. The door opened revealing no blood anywhere. Now she need to tell her friends. It was right before she pushed her into the bathroom and she hit her head on the sink and fell down on the floor.

Tommy came to the girls wondering where Katherine was. "Hey, where's Katherine?" he asked.

"Oh she went to go use the bathroom," Trini said.

"Oh, then, I'll go check on her to see if she's okay," said Tommy.

Tommy went down to the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. Nothing happened. He tried again. Not a sound was heard. "Katherine, it's me. Tommy." A word never came out. "Katherine, can you here me?"

He touched the knob which instantly was unlocked. Tommy tried to push the door but can't seem to move. Scared something happen to her, he took a kick to the door. After doing it twice, it finally open.

Tommy pushed the door to find Katherine laying on the floor. "Katherine!" He sat down by the door and pulled her to his lap. "Somebody! Help!"

The sound came rushing into the kitchen. "Did you hear that?" asked Jason, who just joined them two minutes ago.

"Yeah, it sounded like Tommy," said Kimberly getting up from the chair.

"Let's go see if everything is alright," said Trini.

The gang headed toward the bathroom door. Jason opened the door and found Katherine on Tommy's lap. "What happened?" Kimberly came through Jason. She was about to cry.

"What happened?" asked Kimberly, about to burst into tears.

"I found her like this," said Tommy, crying. "She was on the floor with her head bleeding."

"Here let me check," said Billy, who was behind Jason and with watery eyes. He pass Kimberly went to Katherine and checked her breathing. Billy couldn't feel anything then he felt a breath. Then he check her pulse. Everything was normal.

"Well, Billy?" asked Tommy.

"She gonna alright," said Billy. The room felt with relief. "Take her to her bed and I'll put a bandage on the bleeding." Moments later, Katherine was on her bed and Billy had just put bandage on her head.

It was the next day. Katherine had just woken up from her slumber. Kimberly had just gotten out of the bathroom. She was picking out her clothes. Trini and Aisha were roommates while Tanya and Adam were. "So what happened yesterday?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't remember much but someone push me and I hit the sink and blackout," said Katherine, pulling the covers away. "Anyway, so what happened to the game?"

"Oh, we have to canceled it," said Kimberly sitting on her bed.

"Oh, you didn't have to do it for me, did you?" Katherine was upset but got over it.

"No, Well, not exactly," said Kimberly, "Tanya didn't have a partner and we just didn't feel that excitement after what happened to you."

"Oh, geez," Kat started. "I'm so sorry, but what happened after you guys found me?"

"Well, Tommy found you," Kimberly started with a sign. "Yeah, and Billy gave you medicine and a bandage." Katherine smiled. "After that we just got ready for dinner and once in a while we watch you, just in case something happened to you."

Kat was in shock. "Wow! That was really nice of you guys."

"Well, we better get ready," said Kim, getting up. "Trini, Aisha, and Tanya are getting breakfast ready. And the guys are going to the store to buy more food."

Trini, Aisha, and Tanya were setting up the table. "So what's up with you and Rocky?" Trini asked.

"What?" confused Aisha, setting the plates. "There's nothing going on."  
"Uh huh," Tanya smiled, looking back at Trini. She was getting syrup and butter for the pancakes.

"What?" curiosity filled Aisha. She had no idea what was going on. "Me and Rocky are just childhood good friends."

"Right?" Trini gave a slight laugh.

"Why are you guys asking me this?" asked Aisha, putting both her arms on her waist.

"Billy said that something was going on between you guys," said Tanya, opening a cupboard.

"Okay, then that doesn't prove anything," said Aisha, getting mad.

"Are you sure you are not hiding a secret from us?" asked Trini, getting the silverwares.

"Seriously, I would tell you guys the truth," said Aisha, grabbing the plate full of pancakes.

"You would, but would _you_ tell him?" asked Trini, setting the silverware next by the plate where there are napkins under it so it wouldn't get dirty.

Aisha didn't have an answer. "Of course not. We are just best friend and _always_ will be."

"Okay, then," said Tanya, putting her hands in the air like she just lost a bet. They went back to getting the table ready.

The guys just got back and Tommy just turned off the ignition. Jason and Rocky grabbed the bags that are filled with stuff. Adam opened the door and Billy put the keys away.

"Guys, we're home!" yelled Jason.

They walked through the door and into the kitchen to find Trini, Aisha, and Tanya making breakfast. "Where are Katherine and Kimberly?" asked Tommy.

"Oh, they are just getting ready," said Aisha, grabbing a plate full of bacon.

Rocky notices it and grabs a piece. "Ooh, bacon."

Aisha slapped him in the stomach, "Now you can wait."

Rocky whined. He loved to eat since he was a little boy. His mother always cooked what he always liked to eat.

The guys put their jacket on the hangers and sat down on the couch. Billy felt something weird. He sense that Trini was gonna get hurt. Just to be sure, Billy checked on her. Trini was slicing ham for the picnic later on.

Nothing was wrong. He walking through the kitchen. "Billy, are you alright?" asked Trini, not paying attention to her slicing. Billy didn't answer and just kept looking around. Trini was getting curious and was cutting faster.

Billy notices and ran to her. "Trini!" he yelled but that didn't help. Trini accidently slice her index finger and blood instantly ran open. She started to moan. He went to go find a bandage. The others went by Trini to go see what was wrong.

"Is everything alright?" asked Tanya. She looked down at her finger. "Oh my gosh,"

A glass shattered. It came from Kimberly and Katherine's room. Jason and Tommy was filled in curiosity. They had no idea what did happen. They ran into their rooms. Kimberly's arm was bleeding. She was holding that spot.

Kimberly was about to faint. Jason ran up to her to catch her. Her vison was blurry. She whispered his name. "Jason... help me."

She closed her eyes not knowing what was gonna happen next. Tommy looked for Katherine. "Kat! Kat!" he yelled. He went up to Jason.

"What's the problem?" asked Jason, holding Kimberly on his lap.

"I can't find Katherine," said Tommy. He put his hand through his long hair.


	3. Katherine

Chapter 3

"What?" asked Jason. He was so confused. "What do you mean that she is gone?"

"I'm telling you, she's no where to be found," said Tommy.

"Well, get Billy," said Jason. He was so scared that he might lose her. Tommy went out of the room. "You're gonna be alright," he whisper to Kimberly.

After Billy came and bandages Kimberly, Jason looked at her. _'This is my fault. Why couldn't it be me? My 'lil sis'_ Jason thought. Tommy touched his shoulder.

"Hey, we'll get through," said Tommy.

Jason looked up at him. He knew it was just the beginning. "And hopefully we'll get Kat back from whereever and whatever she is in right now."

Billy went out of the room. He went to the living room where Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Trini, and Tanya was. They were talking about the accident. Trini, who just got bandage from Billy, was feeling kind of nautious, losing a bit of blood. She tough in fight but never when she gets hurt physically.

"This has gone bad so far," said Rocky, who was eating his breakfast. He was the only one who was eating breakfast.

"How can you eat that when we are in this kind of situation?" asked Tanya. She still doesn't get why he eats when he is allow to.

"Well, if know one eats, hey, why waste it when I can just..." Rocky was chewing on a pancake piece. He swallow the piece. In a moment he started to cough.

"Are you alright, Rocky?" asked Aisha.]

"Yeah, I'm..." he gets cut off by another cought which leaded to another. He was holding his neck for air. "Water... I need water." In a flash, his vision began to blur up. Rocky tried to see the others but saw three women wearing ancient old clothes. One was wearing a yellow hat with a yellow dress. The blond wore a hot pink gown with lightly shaded pink high heels. On the right, was a girl wearing a golden dress with yellow boots. There hair was either braided, curled, or put into a bun.

Rocky fell down, dropping his plate. His last image before he blackout was the yellow hat yelling at him and calling him Rocko. Everything went black.

The others ran to his side. They were worried of what had happened to them. Adam and Billy lifted him up and set him down on the couch he was sitting down on.

The whole room began to freezing. "Ooh! It's getting pretty cold in here." said Aisha. She was rubbing her arm to keep it warm.

"Aisha, you and Trini go check the temperature," Billy commanded. "I will go check the windows if they are open." They nodded.

Trini and Aisha got up and went pass the kitchen and check the temperature. It was at 80 degrees. Thump! They jumped up by the loud sound. It was coming from outside. Aisha gave her the eyes to go open the door.

Trini slowly- with no hesitation- slowly opened the door. The wind blew in when she was half way. Aisha walked slowly outside as Trini followed her. They saw watch in the snow.

Trini tried to grab it only to come across a body. A human. Aisha shrieked out her lungs while Trini silently screamed. They took the snow out of the human's face only to recognize the face. Kat's face. As Aisha pulled her out of the ground, Trini was checking her pulse. It was a slow beat.

When they got inside with Kat, they yelled for the others to come. Tommy came rushing in. Jason was still watching Kimberly as Adam did for Rocky. "Katherine!"

Tommy was relieved to find her okay. He grabbed her arm to find that she was almost frozen. "Where did you find her?"

"Outside," Trini started. "We find a watch and I tried to grab it only to come across Kat."

"Tommy, we better warm her up," worried Aisha.

"What happened?"

A voice trailed behind Tommy. Rocky was up from choking to death. The others were relieved. "Oh, you choke, blackout, then woke up." said Adam, with a laugh.

"How long was I out?" asked Rocky, moving his legs out and onto the floor.

"Sixteen, seventeen minutes," said Adam. He patted him in the back.

Rocky groaned. "Oh, please. Don't do that. It hurts." He looks up and saw Katherine in Tommy's arm. "Oh, hey. You guys found Katherine."

"You have no idea," said Aisha.

Rocky was feeling the coldness. "Uh, can you guys turn up the heat? It's freezing."

Billy came, hearing Rocky was awaken and Katherine being found. "What?" He was confused. "Um, did you guys check the temperature?" Aisha and Trini nodded.

"It was up at 80 degrees," said Trini, confused.

"Well, I put down the windows," said Billy. How can it be cold when they did all the checking and resource.

Kimberly was finally moving a muscle. She was struggling from a dream. It was not no ordinary. The dream followed her in a purple gown in the late 1800's.

She, who was in a dark background, turned around to find a boy in a fog who cannot be seen from any direction. "John? Johnathon?!" Kimberly ran to him only to find him fading. "No. This can't be happening! Don't let go! No!"

She screamed it was no use. A voice came out, attacking her. "There's no need to run, Amelia. You'll be mine. Only mine." Then a knife came running. Kimberly, who was name in her dream Amelia, felt something wet on her chest. Amelia had touched it and look at it in a light. It was blood. With no strength left, she fell down, with tears in her eyes. In the moment, she finally catch her final breath.

Kimberly woke up with the lights still on. She was scared and terrified. Someone was touching her hand. With frighten eyes, she looked only to see Jason sleeping on the chair while holding her hand. "It was only a dream."

Jason woke up. "Hey, sis." He was rubbing his eyes.

"Hey," said Kimberly, feeling relieved. "What time is it?"

Jason looked at his watch, "4:23 pm"

"Oh, it's only been.. " Kimberly was calculating the math. "Only been approximately 9 hours since I fainted."

"Look, do you want to tell me what happen?" asked Jason, who was very concern. He didn't know what to say to her and nothing was on his mind besides that. Kimberly didn't respond nor really wanted to. "You know what. It's all okay." Jason leaned back to his chair. "The past is passed. Don't need to talk about it."

"You know I do, but..." she paused with nothing to say next. "How about I'll tell you when I want to. Okay?"

Jason didn't know what to respond. He wanted to know what was going on but he had also had respect and trust her decision making. "Okay."

Kimberly looked behind Jason and saw Katherine, almost blue. "What happened to Katherine?"

"Oh, from what I heard and what I've seen is that Katherine went missing when you got hit with a glass lamp. Then just 30 minutes before you awoke Trini and Aisha found her outside." said Jason, looking back at her. He had seen Tommy, too, fell asleep.

"Really," Kimberly was shocked by the news. "I can't believe it. That was very brave them."

"You said it," said Jason, turning back to her.

Katherine was dreaming of herself running in the cold, winter woods. She was feeling scared like she was chase to her death. A voice came out. "Ha ha. Fool. You cannot run away from me."

Now she was horrified. "No need to run, Carolyn. You destroy my love and I will destroy you." Katherine kept running. With one trip over a tree stomp, she had a broken foot. She tried not to scream. With one last little hope of escaping him, she asked for a little love in her future life. Carolyn had also asked for his personality to be good-natured and never mad and that they would find happiness with one another. Although she hated him, Carolyn had always prefer him and had always loved him. A man walked in front of her. While ready to be kill, Carolyn was scared after her last sound was a loud scream.

Rocky and the others were making dinner. Billy was setting the plates and silverware, Aisha and Rocky was making desert, Trini and Tanya were making dinner, and Adam was washing the dishes. "I hope it goes better than this morning." said Rocky.

"I know right," said Tanya, putting her hand on her waist. "Especially the Katherine and Kimberly problem."

Billy open the cabnet. "I heard that right." A little note falling down from the cabnet. "What's this?" He picked it up from the floor.

"What, Billy?" asked Adam, who was done with the dishes. He went to go find napkins.

"It's a note," said Billy.

"A note?" asked Trini. They all gather around Billy.

"How did it get there?" asked Rocky. Billy shrugged.

"What does it say, Billy?" asked Aisha.

"Well, it reads... " started Billy, as Adam joined them. " 'It was the night of blood, not a person was talking, not even a stood, I will destroy you, if it's the last thing I'll do. Thomas'

"Do you know what this means you guys?" asked Rocky.

"It means we're being watch," said Billy.

"What are we going to do, then?" asked Tanya.

"I have no idea," said Billy.

They heard a loud noise coming out of the door. Billy and Rocky went to go check it. Rocky opened the door and went out with Billy. It was only a moment of time when the door shuts and the rangers ran to get the door opened. "What's happening?" asked Aisha.

Adam tried to push the door. "They are lock from outside."

Jason heard the sound. Kimberly wanted to go check but Jason told her to relax. He turned the knob and turned it again, in reverse. It was locked. "What? What is it?" She walked up to him.

"We are locked in here," asked Jason.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered to herself.

It was a cabin of doom from them. Two of the gang were stuck outside in the freezing cold while four, not to even mention that one is still frozen, are trapped in the room. The gang refused because it was like Lord Zedd and Rita had just won the biggest battle of their life.


	4. Dreams

Chapter 4

Adam tried to pull the knob while the girls were very anxious and scared. "Do you got anything Adam?" asked Aisha, who was putting her hands over her mouth.

"No!" said Adam, trying to open the door by pushing it. "Back away!" He ran to the kitchen and into the door. The door did not move. Instead, Adam fell down by the door and Trini helped him up.

"Are you alright, Adam?" asked Tanya, who very scared. She felt like there was a thorn in a her body that when she move a muscle she will break her bones.

"Y-Yeah," Adam was almost getting to blackout. He shook his head, trying to get back from fainting. "I'm fine." Adam stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" asked Tanya, one last time. She was walking towards him.

"Yeah, I'm f-" his words were cut off. Adam was now having a headache and puts both of his on his head. "Get out of my head!" he screamed.

"Adam, what are you talking about?" asked Trini.

Adam was busy trying to get whatever he was dealing with. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" He opened his eyes only to see a guy, who was turning his back. "You! No way! It can't be!"  
"Adam," Aisha said with concern. "There's no one there."

Adam got back to reality. "What happened?" He spoke with an accent. The girls were confused by his accent.

"You don't remember what happened," said Trini.

"No," said Adam, rubbing his back head.

"Great!" said Aisha. She turns away, not believing what has happened.

"And who do you think you are?" Adam, smirk.

"Um, Aisha Campbell," said Aisha.

"Who?" said Adam.

"I sai-" said Aisha but was cut off by Trini.

"Wait!" said Trini. "Who are you?"

"Why do you care?" asked Adam. Trini gave him a stern face. "Alright, I'm..." He couldn't remember his name. "I'm... I'm Abraham."

"Abraham?" said Aisha, "This has got to be some kind of heeby jeeby."

"We'll deal with this later," said Trini, turning away as possible.

Tanya was still looking at him. She whispered his name like she was about to cry. "Adam." Adam just turned his head away. "Hey, look at me," said Tanya, as she got closer to him. He moved her hands when she touched his face.

"Don't touch me," said Adam, "You're not her! And you'll never will be!"

Tanya touched his face again. Adam wanted to remove it but something inside of him changed. "I just wanted you to know, whichever decision you make, I will respect."

Adam viscously removed her hand. "I will tell the one thing that matters to me," he said as she touched her shoulders. "I don't and will ever care about you."

Tanya was hurt but she kept a straight face. "Good, cause I respect that." She turned away as Trini told them to huddle up.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" asked Aisha.

"Jason?!" said the girls in unison. They walked over to Kimberly and Katherine's room and turn the knob.

They turn it again. "It's lock," said Aisha. She then decided to knock of the door. A sound came from inside the room. It was Jason's.

"Hey, where's the others?" asked Jason.

"It's just us girls," said Trini. She tried to turn the knob. "Jason, unlock the door."

"I can't it's lock,"

"What do you mean it's lock?" asked Tanya.

"I'm saying that there is no way we are going to escape out of this room. Where's the guys?"

"Rocky and Billy are locked outside and Adam is not helping us," said Aisha.

"Okay, then," said Jason. "Go save Rocky and Billy first."

The girls shook their heads. "But how?" asked Trini.

"Go to the cabnet on the left and the third one down," said Jason, "You'll find it in the kitchen."

"Thanks!" said Aisha. They went to the kitchen.

Kimberly was so worry. "Today has been so crazy." Jason looked at her. "I mean, the fact that I got a bleeding arm, Katherine out in the cold, and this. There has been a lot of things happening since I collapse, wasn't there?" He didn't answer her. All he did was close his eyes and lean his head back to the door. "Answer me."

Jason open his eyes. "I can't-I'm not gonna talk about it."

Kimberly began to drop what she was doing. "I don't want to talk about it either but there are some things I needed to know to catch up with you guys. And what will happen when Katherine wakes up, or who knows if she's even going to wake up. Will you tell her? I know Jase, you're my big bro, but if you can't tell me what's going on then..." Jason looked at her like she just broke their relationship. "Then we should probably never speak again." She began to do what she was going to do.

Jason finally find the courage to speak again. "Look, it's not that I don't want to talk about it, it's just that I-" He was cut off by Kimberly.

"I know," said Kimberly. "You want to protect me. I'm all in for it but I can handle things."

"I was actually going to say complicated but I gues you're correct too," said Jason. Then a big thump! was heard. "What is that?"

"I think it's a storm," said Kimberly. Jason held one finger to his mouth, signaling her to be quiet. He turned the door knob slowly. It was stuck. Instead, it opened the door.

This was confusing. Jason went to the kitchen to find no one there. He turned around but heard a thump coming from the kitchen to the living room. When he got there, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, Tanya, and Billy were sitting on the couch. "Did you guys hear that?" asked Jason.

"Hear what?" asked Billy, as he took a sip of hot cocoa.

"Man, it was freezing out there," said Rocky, who was wearing a large red coat and a blue scarf.

"Where's Adam?" asked Jason.

"He said that he need fresh air," said Aisha.

"Something is definately wrong with him," said Trini.

Katherine was in bed. She kept dreaming. This time Rocky and Aisha were in the this dream. They were walking hand in hand. She was wearing a yellow dress and Rocky was wearing a red cowboy shirt and a hat. Rocky was leaving to go to war. "I'm sorry, my love but I have to go to war." He kissed her hand.

Aisha was saddened and worried. "Please don't go. Stay." She was getting ready to cry. "I love you. Just take my hand in marriage. I don't love him. It's always been you, Rocko."

"I hope so," he cuddled her into his arms and kiss her on the forehead. "But for me to bring you luck, I must serve our country and win."

"I don't want you to go," said Aisha.

"Don't worry," said Rocko, "I'll be back, Felisha. I always do."

Then a big storm came onto play. Rocko was running in the woods. "You liar. You promise me but you lied. Why did you lie to me? If you say you didn't want me, you could've said it." He was all alone. Then a tree hit his back.

He lay on the ground with a big tree on his back. Rocko was instantly crying. He has one last breath. "I wish to repay that woman what she needs and then I'll-" With one last final breath, he looked at ring and kissed it.

Felisha came running in with the soldier. She was screaming Rocko's name. When she was about to escape, she tripped over a body. It was Rocko's dead body. The rain poured down faster and louder.

She looked down to see the ring in his finger. His eyes were still opened. "Rocko, no. No. No. No. You can't be..." Felisha moved the tree and went by Rocko's side. "No. No. Noooooo!"

Katherine was crying. A teardrop was coming down to her face. Another dream came in. Billy and Trini were in it. Trini was a maid while Billy was first class person.

Trini was doing some laundry. She pulled out a some wet clothes and put it on a string to let it dry. Billy came with his friends and they were laughing. He was walking backwards.

"And then he was like-" Billy tripped over a bucket and fell down. "Get me out of here, Mano-weirdo." Trini put her hands to her hip.

"How about you get out of my laundry?" asked Trini.

Billy stood up. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm nothing like you," said Trini. "Prince Wack-i-am."

"That is not my name," said Billy.

"Well, you look like it," said Trini. His friends started to laugh. Then the king came in putting his hands behind his back.

"Malanasea, what have I told you?" said the king. "When Prince Rocko has friends over you are not allowed to talk back to them."

Malanasea put her head down. "Yes, King."

"Oh, it was more than that," said Billy. "She went my clothes and called me names."

"Is that really, William?" said the king, as William shook his head. "Well, then. Did you?" Malanasea shook her head. "I said did you?"

"Well, king I only-" said Malanasea.

"Did I told you you could speak?" asked the king. Malanasea shook her head. "Friar." A soldier came.

"Yes, my king," said the soldier.

"Give me the whip," said the king. Malanasea turned her head forward.

"What?" asked the soldier.

"Give me the whip," said the king. The soldier was getting it out.

"Please, my king, don't do this to me," said Malanasea. "I don't deserve this."

The king recieve the whip. He yanked it out and swap Malanasea as hard as he could. "Ahh!" Malanasea screamed in pain as she watches William laughing and his friends were scared.


	5. Rocko's Back

Chapter 5

Katherine could feel the pain rushing in her. It was like she fell at down a cliff and landed on a rock or the time she accidently fell over a cliff and morphed as zeo ranger pink as she landed in the water.

Tommy was soon awake from all the noises. He looked up at the bed and feel Katherine getting warmer. "Hang in there Kat."

Kimberly went out to go check on Jason. "Jason!" She came across a portrait of a young woman. The woman folded her hands like the Mona Lisa with a bright smile and purple gown. Her hair was brown and curly. "Is that..." she said as she began to panick. "Not possible."

"But it is,"

A voice was heard. Kimberly looked around. Nobody was around her. "Alright, you can stop that." No one answer back. "Tommy? Jason? Trini? Oh great. Now I'm just talking to myself."

"But you're not,"

The same voice was heard again. "Okay, quit playing jokes like that." She looked back at the portrait to find a new portrait of Thomas. "Who's Thomas? Thomas. Tommy. Oh no! I have to tell the others." Kimberly was walking when she bump back between two walls beside her. "Let me go. Please."

"Oh, don't worry, I will,"

Jason came back to the living room from checking on Kimberly. "Hey, have any of you seen Kimberly?"

"No," said Trini.

"I don't think so," said Aisha.

The rest shook their heads. "Well, tell her that I was looking for her."

"We'll tell her when we see her," said Tanya.

Jason left the living room. "I wonder when is Adam going to come back," said Billy.

"I just hope he does," said Trini. They heard a knocking on the door. Rocky went to go open it. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know," said Aisha.

"Scramble," said Billy.

"No, you always tricked us to see if we know any of your words," said Tanya.

"I was just glad Trini catched you," said Aisha.

"Well, you know me," said Trini.

"You know what I would like to-" Tanya was cut off when Rocky fell down on the kitchen floor.

"Oh my gosh," said Trini, getting up.

"Rocky!" yelled Aisha. They all went by his side. "Are you alright?"

"Me," said Rocky. "I'm fine." The others were relieved. "But..." It had caught their attention. "who are you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tanya.

"Billy, do you know what's wrong?" asked Aisha.

Billy came and check on him. He hold up 3 fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Uh," said Rocky. He was thinking this was ridiculous. "three?"

"So does he have amnesia?" asked Trini.

"I don't know," said Billy. "What's my name?"

"Isn't it William?" asked Rocky. He looked around. "Tina? Malanasea? You?!" Rocky was looking at Aisha with anger and rage inside of him.

"Why is he calling us that?" asked Tanya. Aisha looked at Billy.

"And why does he look at me like I'm a piece of trash," said Aisha.

"Well, there could be a lot of things happening to him. He could have amnesia, become crazy, or just something that been going with him that is finally reacting back.

"Who was even at the door?" asked Tanya.

"Whoever it was was probably who started it," said Billy. "Let's go observe more."

Rocky was sitting up. "Where am I?" asked Rocky.

"You're in a cabin in Angel Grove," said Aisha, coming closer to him.

"Who ask you?" Rocky rudely asked.

Aisha was getting a worried look on her face and turned to Billy. "Billy, what is wrong with him? He isn't his old funny self. He's not Rocky DeSantos."

"Hold up, Aisha," said Billy, looking at Rocky, who was glaring angrily at them both. "We need to figure out what was the last place he could remember."

"Let's do this," said Aisha.

Billy came towards Rocky slowly. "Okay, dude. What was the last thing you could remember?"

"I don't get what you mean, William." said Rocky.

"William?" said Aisha. "What is he talking about?"

"You know I can hear you right," said Rocky, as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Trini.

"Uh, to find a more comfortable spot," said Rocky. They were looking at him like he was crazy. "What? It's a hard floor."

They follow him to the living room. Rocky relaxed with a sigh. "So, um, Rocky?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, Will," said Rocky.

"You still haven't answer my question," said Billy.

"Oh, I can't remember," said Rocky. "Which are you talking about? The last memory when I died or when I was a ghost."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tanya. She, like everyone else, was the confused one of all of this.

"Oh, did I mention? I died," said Rocky. "No need to call me Rocky or whatever name that is. Call me Rocko. Just minus the y with an o. Get it." He was smiling. The others did not found it funny. His smile turned back to a straight face. "What? Not funny. I should've known. Rocky was funny person. I mean, that's all you liked about him and will ever go to just being friends. Am I right?"

"Why are you even here?" asked Trini, who was back from curiousity to frighten.

"Oh, I'm here because I want to see what it's like to live in my descendants' body," Rocky said it sarcastically. "No, I'm here for revenge. For what all of you did to me. Starting with..." As his voice trailed off, the gang were getting scared. They didn't want to die of a ghost who wants revenge, but die with a sacrifice of some kind of evil like how Rita, Lord Zedd, and even the Machine Empire wanted to take over the world. "So, ready to know my choice?"

Kimberly was trapped from being in the hallway. "What do you want?" asked Kimberly.

"As my fellow friends wants," said the voice. "Another chance... to live... back on... Earth."

"Good luck with that," said Kimberly.

"But you didn't let me finish," said the voice.

"What else is there to know?" asked Kimberly in disgust.

"What I want, what every other ghost wants to come back to life is... do you know?" asked the voice. Kimberly didn't want to answer or know. She murmur something. "I can't hear you."

"Is to find death again?" asked Kimberly, rolling her eyes.

"No," said the voice. "Revenge."

"What?" asked Kimberly, who cannot believe what she just heard. "You're lying."

"Am I?" asked the voice.

"Yes, you are," said Kimberly, as she get more mad. "And even if you're not, why and how could I ever trust you since I never seen your face." She turned around.

"Ask Rocky," said the voice.

She turned back around. "What?"

"Ask your friend Rocky," said the voice.

"No, it can't be," Kimberly was in a big disbelief that one of her friends that fought with her against Rita and Zedd would be a ghost or even the ghost living in his body.

"Am I?" said the voice. "You go ask and let me see who's correct." The voice open the force field. Kimberly walked out of there knowing that there's a big possibility that he is correct.


	6. Tommy's Confession

Chapter 6

Katherine was steady. She didn't move for the last 13 hours. No one knows what was going on with her because she already been warmer by the time. Tommy was getting worried. He was getting angrier by the minute. "Why isn't she up? She should be waking up?!" he said as he tossed a vase to the wall.

Jason came running in as he heard the sound. All of them heard it. He tackle Tommy against the wall. "Tommy, bro. This is not working and never will be."

"Oh, really," said Tommy. "Tell me," he pushed Jason back. "Come on. Tell me what should we do."

"Not this," said Jason, shaking his head. "We can't be like this." Tommy turned to Katherine. "I know you liked her. But why did you have to let her go."

"Katherine... " Tommy whispered. "I just don't like her..." he paused. "I just-" He stopped talking. Jason put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel," said Jason. "You want to protect her in anyway possible. It's like she's your little sister. You just want to give anything they could want in life. But if you really love them then you should let her go."

"Yeah, but what if she is the one," said Tommy, looking down.

"Then if she's really yours, she'll come back," said Jason. Tommy still looked down. "Listen. If things are meant to be together it's either destiny or fate. But you have to remember to have hope, faith, and wisdom with everything you're dealing with." He looked up at Jason. "Go. Go tell her how you feel... even if she doesn't hear it."

Tommy begin to smile. He put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Thanks man. I really needed that."

"Hey, you know I'm always here for you," said Jason, letting go of his hands.

Kimberly walked into the living room. She saw Rocky acting all crazy. "Rocky, what are you doing?"

Rocky looked up at her. "Deciding who to destroy first." He began to look at Billy, and the girls. "Hmm. Who to pick? Who to pick?" They were getting a little shaky. "Who to destroy? Ahh! I know." Billy gives then a nod. "How about Rocky DeSantos?"

Aisha was startled even more than the others. "No!" Rocky pulled out a knife.

Billy screamed, "Now!" He came rushing in and pulled the knife out of his hands. Tanya came and move his hands to his back while Trini was tying them.

Rocko was not afraid. All he was getting was laughter. He kept laughing evilly until Billy knocked him out. Kimberly wanted to tell them who was Thomas but didn't get a chance to. "Okay, let's put this body to the garage."

Billy pulled him down. Aisha was still startled. "Make sure you don't kill his body."

"Why do you care?" asked Billy, who was pulling Rocky's arm.

Aisha didn't want to answer that question. "No reason." Kimberly was suspecting something.

"Is there something going on?" asked Kimberly.

Now Aisha was getting mad. "No!" They went out.

Jason came out and into the living room. "What's going on?"

"Something about Rocky," said Kimberly.

"Let's follow," said Jason, grabbing her cards.

Tommy was sitting by Katherine's bed. "Katherine, I wish you were here and not. Things are getting to be crazy. I don't want you to be in harm. I mean, I can never be like you and Jason after you guys dated, but I never could love like that. I want you back to my side right now." He put his head down. "I'm better _with_ you."

Katherine eyes fluttered. She was squinting her eyes as if she was having a nightmare. Tommy touched her hand and put it against his cheek. "Katherine!" He was excited as he jumped up to go tell the others.

While he left the room, Katherine began to struggle. She kept turning and tossing things. In a dark background, Katherine was walking in her robe. As she struggle to find a place, she bumps into a person. "Um, excuse me." Katherine looked up at her. An old woman, who was having eye trouble, was standing there like she's dead. Her back was turn so Katherine had no idea who it was. "Are you lost?" The woman didn't answer. "Um, hello." As Katherine kept looking around her, the woman turned around. Blood. Blood was coming out of her head. As she was frightened, she was also surprise by the her face. "How is this possible?"

The woman put her hands up like she was a zombie. She spoke very dull and slow saying, "Help me! Help me!" Katherine did not know what she meant. "He's coming. Beware! He's coming!"

Katherine still didn't understood what she meant. "Who's coming? Who's he?" asked Katherine. The woman disappeared. "Ma'am, where did you go?" Then she heard a voice laughing. "Who's laughing? Someone help me," she yelled. A boy was in the shadow. It looked like he was running. Towards her. As she was unaware, she was knocked out. When Kat woke up, she was tied to a chair. "Someone? Is anybody there? I'm Kat. Katherine Hillard." Kat begin to hear the same voice. "Help! Somebody? Help? Toommmyyyy..." she said as her voice trailed off.


	7. Confession

Chapter 7

Katherine was trying to untie the ropes with the sharpness of her bracelet. Footsteps came louder and louder as she was struggling with the cutting. She looked back and saw someone in the darkness. "Tommy? Tommy, is that you?" The figure turned and walked away from her.

She heard the voice agian. "Ha, ha. Katherine Hillard, I presume." Katherine tried to look from where the voice was heard. "It's time for _I_ to give you the message."

Katherine was confused. "What message? I never did anything to y-" She was cutt off.

"Oh, but the old you have," the voice was getting lower. 'Old me?' Katherine thought. "And now it's time for you to know everything that _you_ will tell your friends. Listen closely."

At an old abandon wooden cabin near by their cabin, was the where they put Rocky, who was tied up to a chair. Jason and Kimberly were hiding behind a bush. Billy walked into the cabin and kicked Rocky's leg. He moaned as the pain comes in rushing like a thorn. Rocky was soon awake. "What do you want?"

"Why are you here?" asked Billy, putting his hands on his lap.

Rocko scoffed. "You already know why."

"Listen, I want to know why you want revenge?" asked Billy, standing straigt.

"Sorry, not bedtime yet," said Rocko. "Or at least death time." Billy turned around in frustration. "Look, you'll know everything you want when I want to talk about it."

"How can we get Rocky back, huh? Can you at least tell me that?" asked Billy, rubbing his back.

Rocky turned away as Billy was getting really furious. Billy had walked up to him and grabbed his face. "Listen, you sneaky-evil-shrew-gecko, tell me what I can do to get Rocky back."

Rocko strongly moved his hands from his face and smirked. "The only way to get me out of this body is to kill this body, but since you want Rocky back I suppose you aren't gonna destroy this body." Billy turned around. Rocky wickedly laugh as Billy thought. He was thinking that Rocko may be smarter than him but then he got an idea.

"True," Billy started. "But if you want to keep living in his body, fine." Rocko immediately smile and chuckle a little. "But for your information, I will torture this body and so many way that you can't even imagine." His face began to smile while Rocko's smile faded.

"Emotional Breakdown," said Rocko.

"What?" asked Billy.

"Emotional Breackdown," Rocko started. "It's when a person, item, or a place filled a person with such love, happiness, and would want to get back to that thing or person. But I'm sorry, I guess he has a ton to which you'll never figure it out." Billy smacked his hands on the arm of the chair. Rocko smiled as Billy went out.

When he was outside, Aisha, Trini, and Tanya were pacing back and forth. "Billy, what did he say?" asked Trini, who was the one with confident.

"I threatened him to tell-" Billy was cut off.

Trini was shocked by this. "Wait. Did you say that you threaten him?"

"Yeah, if we want Rocky back, we need to do things that we would never want to do," said Billy. Trini nodded. Tanya and Aisha walked around Billy. "He said that there needs to be an emotional breakdown."

"An emotional breakdown?" Aisha was confused.

"Yeah, it's when a person, item, or a place filled a person with such love, happiness, and would want to get it back. It's the only way for it to work," explained Billy.

"An emotional breakdown?" Tanya said as she turned around. "How are we gonna find an emotional breakdown? I mean, Adam isn't even here."

"Well, we have to figure something out," said Trini.

"Okay, let's huddle," said Billy, grabbing Tanya and Trini's neck as they from a huddle meeting.

Aisha, who was still, wasn't playing attention. She just kept staring into deep space. Trini realize this and walked over to her. "Aisha, are you okay?"

Aisha finally paid attention. "Huh, yeah. Let's go do the huddle meeting." She walked pass Trini. Trini was suspecting something.

"How about food?" asked Tanya.

"Well, he eats like it brings him joy," said Billy, "Let's do it." He and Tanya go fetch some food.

In the meantime, Jason and Kimberly turned to face each other. "What do you think they are saying?" asked Kimberly, folding her arms.

"Well, if Rocky is in that wooden cabin, it has to be about him," said Jason.

"They wouldn't put him in there on purpose, would they?" asked Kimberly.

"No," said Jason, "It doesn't even sound like them if they would ever do that on purpose."

Kimberly nodded. She wanted to talk with him abourfytryrt Thomas and Tommy as she knew that he was one of the most understanding person in the world. "Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything," said Jason.

Kimberly took a step to the side. "Um... how can I say this?" She was so wordless by the time. "Do you know about the painting down in the hall?"

"Yeah, sure," said Jason. "I only seen it once. It had dead eyes on me like it wanted to kill me. Go on."

"Well, I think it's T-" Kimberly started to talk until she was tripped by the bush and Jason quickly catched her. She was so surprised that she was panting. They met eye to eye. "Ooh. That was close."

Jason started to set her down. "Yeah, you alright." Kimberly nodded as she put her hand over her heart. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Kimberly shook her head. "No. I just thought that I was gonna fall... to the ground... very hard."

"You okay?" said Jason, looking around. "I mean, you are kind of breathless."

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Kimberly. "Let's get back to watching them." Jason nodded.

Billy and Tanya came back with a fruit salad, Kim had bought for herself. "Do you think this could work?" asked Trini.

"Only one way to find out," said Billy.

"Where did you get that?" asked Aisha, who speechless since Billy came out of the wooden cabin, talking about the emotional breakdown.

"Oh, this is Kimberly's," said Billy. "She is gonna kill me but if this brings back Rocky, then it's all worth it."

Billy went into the cabin. "Brought you something." Rocko looked up to see a fruit salad in a plastic, clear box.

"Fruit Salad?" Rocko began to laughing. "That's the thing that is gonna bring Rocky back."

"Oh really," said Billy, "Watch this." He opened up the box.

"Ooh. You opened it," said Rocko. "Is it gonna eat me now?"

"Don't you want this delicious fruit salad," said Billy as Rocko paid attention to it. "You see all the strawberries, bananas, peaches, and apples."

"This is pathetic," said Rocko. He stared into the food. Rocko closed his eyes and opened them, revealing... "Billy? Is that you?"

"Rocky?!" Billy smiled and walked to him. "You're back!"

"Yes, I am," said Rocky. "So... can I just tell you something?" Billy got closer, about five inches away from his head. "You. Are. So. Ridiculous." Rocky's head dropped his head down and hit Billy's nose. Billy fell to the floor with a bleeding nose.

"You're not Rocky," said Billy.

"Did you really think that food would bring Rocky back?" asked Rocky. "Now let me ask you this. Why do you think Rocky began to eat of the love of food?"

"Yeah, because he's hungry," said Billy.

"Have you learn anything in Junior High," said Rocky. "You eat when you are either happy or-"

"Sad!" screamed Billy.

"Oh, there's a hint," said Rocko.

Billy walked out of there holding his nose. As he got outside, the girls were concern of his bleeding nose. "Billy, what happened?" asked Tanya.

"He tricked me," said Billy. "We are never getting him back unless someone or something cause him to eat because he was sad. He ate food so much that he gotten use to the love of foods."

 _'Could this be? No. Not possible. Well, it does explain how I never so him again after a few months but that was probably nothing. No, I'm no his 'the one'._ Or maybe I am' Aisha thought. Trini notices that she was silent again. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah," said Aisha, walking away. Trini grabbed her arm. "I said I was okay. Now, can you leave me alone." She tossed out her arm.

Trini ran up to her. "I don't believe you. Tell me?"

"Stop," said Aisha.

"Tell me, please," said Trini. "I want you to feel comfortable about telling us whatever you are thinking."

"Trini, please stop," said Aisha.

"Aisha, are you concern about Rocky because he's your best friend," said Trini. "Or is it something else?"

"No!" yelled Aisha.

"Is there somethin-"

"Fine! We dated okay!" yelled Aisha. Now the attention was on her and not on Rocky. Trini began to be speechless.

"What did you just say?" asked Billy.

"We've dated... " Aisha said calmly. "...okay."


	8. The Voice

Chapter 8

Katherine was still in the same old dream. The voice was talking about his life on Earth and what he had to face. Killing. Killing people for the love of his life. Every single death that he has killed was them. He had swore to ruin every relationship that there ever will be between him, his brother, and their lovers. "I still don't get it. If it's only just the four of you why is Rocky and the others invovled?"

The voice had said that Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Trini, and Tanya were not in the four love triangle but were part of it because of blood, just plain, or workers. "They don't but they do. Rocko, who is Rocky, is my cousin, he had a relationship with Felisha. There love falled apart because she couldn't make a promise, but, oh, well, that guy was always a loser. Aisha, who Felisha, is Rocko's lover. She had always prefer him than his brother, William. They use to fight over until William asked for Felisha's hand in marriage and that's when things began to change. Trini, was Malanasea, was a slave and a servant. She is always played by William, to which he treat her like a pet. He was always way to harsh on her. But her luck changed in this lifetime. Billy, is William, is just a playboy. He is the older brother of Rocko and acts like a child. He had was always mess with Malanasea. He and her had always been enemies, which turned to love, but William rejects for the love of Felisha. The four broke apart from the death of one. As for Adam and Tanya, they were a married couple named Abraham and Tatiana or Tina, whatever her name was. They were a great couple until they were broke. Abraham asked me to lend them money but he had to pay for each time he asked. I told him he has to be my servant. I started to make him break all relationship with me and Tatiana died because of me, but who can blame him. She was also pregnant at the time but who cares."

Katherine was shocked. "Who cares? You just killed an innocent pregnant lady. How can you not care?"

"Easy to do when your brother stills the one you love away from you," said the voice.

"I mean, I get it, I was never in the middle like Carolyn," said Katherine. "It was always Kimberly."

The voice starts to laugh. "Haven't you now figure it out, yet?" Katherine were confused. She knew that she was smart but no this smart. I mean, talking about somebody who looks like you in the past might just a doppelganger. "It's you. You're Carolyn."

"That can't be," said Katherine. "I mean, you, Amelia, and Johnathon. It's a love triangle. Carolyn is just in it to give you some action going on. Because if Carolyn never showed up in the first place, you wouldn't have become a murderer and-"

"Carolyn was not my first murder," said the voice.

"You mean, you killed... " Katherine paused.

"Yes, I killed my own brother," said the voice in disappointment.

"I was going to say Amelia but this is just as bad," said Katherine, getting angry at the spirit. "How could you kill your own brother?"

"Well, I didn't exactly," started the voice, "But it was before I found out that Amelia chose him over me and that's when I went on a search party looking for them. Yes, they both ran away with each other. It most thing I could've done because when he was about to die, Amelia..." he paused, not wanting to continued.

"Did you just say that she killed herself, for him?" asked Katherine.

"Yes," said the voice.

"Now, after a million question," he started, "here's the message you need to get to your friends." Katherine wanted to hear what he had to say.

Katherine jumped back to her own body. She gasp for air like she was revive from the dead. Kat looked at her hand to see Tommy, again, fell asleep. "Tommy?" she asked as she sit up and rubbed her eyes.

Tommy was soon awake from the voice of Katherine. "Katherine? Are you finally awake?"

"Yeah, Tommy," said Katherine. "What happened when I was gone?"

"A lot of bad things," said Tommy, letting go of her hands. "I wish you were never there to see some weird stuff. I just glad that your okay."

"Tommy, I need to tell you guys something," started Katherine. "Where are the others?"

"Outside," said Tommy. "They are doing something with Rocky."

"Well, they need to get in," said Katherine. "while I was sleeping, a voice was telling me a story about his life on earth and he gave me a message to give to you."

"Then we should probably get going then," said Tommy.

As they went out, a flashback inside of Katherine appeared in her head. She was the dock. "This is where I died, and drowned," she said spookly. "Did you know what he did to me? And he will do the same to you guys after he's done using you. Don't let your fate be like mine. Please Katherine, don't." She disappear into the water. He was behind his back and stood there like he was a captain.

Katherine was about to faint and about to fall. Tommy grabbed her and shook her. "No, Katherine, I can't lose you agian." Kat nodded. They went out of the cabin.

'DON'T EVER LEAVE THE CABIN WITH NO ONE ELSE IN THERE OR...'


	9. Rocky's Back

Chapter 9

"You can do this," said Trini, giving Aisha confident.

"Okay," said Aisha beginning to hesistate. "No, no. I can't do it."

"Trust me," Trini began. "I know you can." Aisha turned away. "Look, I know it's hard to do, but Billy is right. We have to do the thing we would never want to do to get Rocky back."

"You really think," she paused. "that I can bring him back." Trini nodded. Aisha walked bravely to the cabin. "I'm ready."

"You want me to come in there with you?" asked Billy.

"No," said Aisha, looking at the door.

"But-" said Billy.

Aisha interrupted him. "Just look after them." Billy nodded. Aisha touched her hand on the knob and turned it. She took one gasp before she went in. Rocko heard a noise coming.

Aisha revealed it to be her. "What do you want?" he said harshly. Aisha took one big step and then another, then another.

"Rocky," said Aisha. Rocko turned his head and scoffed. "I'm gonna get you back, okay."

"You'll never get him back," said Rocko. "I can imagine why he eats a lot now. I use to have a girl just like you named Felisha. Well, not really like you. She couldn't keep a promise."

"Geez, I wondered why she didn't," said Aisha. "You know if were the nice of your family than I never have to gone through this. You could've found peace with this Felisha."

"Oh, I was the nice," said Rocko. "You have no idea of how much I suffer to get that girl's heart and after I won, she ripped it open."

"But if you were the nice one than couldn't you have found peace," said Aisha, getting closer to him.

"I'm sorry but you don't know the full story," said Rocko. "You know my favorite memory of her was when I ask her to go on our first date. It was the best night of my life. My marriage of her was suppose to be when we got married but that dream faded away with my love."

"Look, I don't care about your life on earth," said Aisha. "It's boring okay. Just another Romeo and Juliet, huh."

"No, more like one stay alive while the other becomes evil and tortures her," said Rocko.

"You know what," said Aisha, "I was wrong. You are the mean one. You made her suffer over a promise."

"It's not also a promise," said Rocko, making his voice louder than hers. "That promise made me suffer too."

"And what did you suffer, huh? A broken heart," said Aisha.

"No, it's ju- forget it," said Rocko. "Get out!"

Aisha turns away in anger and got out of there as fast as she could. The others were wondering what happened in there. "Aisha, what happened?" said Tanya.

"Him," said Aisha, "and his messed up life. You know I fought for years to get over Rocky and he just still not over with revenge for the last century. You know what, the more I thought of it is that maybe... we should just quit and get back to our normal life."

" _Our_ normal life!" Trini snapped. "How is our life _normal?!_ We were Power Rangers. You and Billy were ninjas and we got time reversed and if you called that normal then... You don't deserve to be a ranger." Trini turned away.

Aisha kept silence. For a moment, she finally found the courage to speak. "Okay, I'll take another shot at it."

"Aisha, are you sure?" asked Billy.

"Oh, I'm sure now," said Aisha.

Aisha went back into the cabin. "Oh, so you're back. What a pleasant surprise?"

Aisha started to say. "Look, I don't care about your backstory. I just want Rocky back."

"Well, he is not here," said Rocko.

"You're lying," said Aisha, walking closer by the minute.

"Fine, take a shot," Rocko smiled evilly.

"Oh," Aisha took a breath and release it. She started to walk up to Rocko around his chair. "Don't you remember the day you asked me. We were in 7th grade. It's been 7 years since we knew each other. You were eating a lot less than before." Rocko chuckled. "You had asked me what I want for my birthday. I just told you that I wanted nothing but you didn't take know for an answer. You had asked your mom, your dad, other relatives, even Adam for money," they chuckled, "but they said no. So you drag Adam to a one hour bake sale asking my parents to help you with my gift." Aisha leaned down, face to face with Rocko. "You saved $137.76 just to buy me that birthday present. So the next day, it was my birthday. It was a Friday and we had a half day off. My birthday party started at 5 o'clock. When it was time to open up my gifts, you whined for me to open your first to which I did."

Rocko began to have water in his eyes. "You know what you bought me." Rocko was beginning to feel uncomfortable and asking her to stop but she didn't. He began to have tears in his eyes. "A diamond ring. It represented both of us. You: the toughness. Me: the one that shines. That is what you told me. For that moment, I realized this feeling, inside of me. My heart was pounding and beating faster than before. I saw things that were brighter like the sunset. And in that moment..." Aisha beginning to cry.

Rocko was feeling uncomfortable. "Please stop."

Aisha didn't hear what he was saying as she was lost in that memory. "...I realized..."

Rocko was getting scared. "No! No!"

Aisha continued the last few words. "...I loved you."

Rocko closed his eyes and opened them saying one word while rubbing Aisha tears away. "Aish."

"Rocky!" she begin to hug him.

"What's going on?" asked Rocky, confused.

Aisha was confused. "You didn't remember what I said."

Rocky shook his head. "I'm sorry but the last thing I could remember is that Adam was at the door with a friend and it looked like me."

"Oh," said Aisha, wiping away her tears.

"Where am I?" asked Rocky.

"You're in a small wooden cabin," said Aisha, standing up. "I'll tell Billy to untie you."

Aisha went outside. Billy came up to her. "Did it worked?"

Aisha nodded. "Yes, you can untie him now." Billy went in there to which Tanya and Trini followed him. She grabbed Trini by the arm.

"Yeah, Aisha," said Trini.

"Thank you," said Aisha.

"What for?" asked Trini in confusion.

"For everything," said Aisha, "For giving me the opportunity to become a ranger, a ninja... and especially for believing in me."

"It's all part of the process," said Trini.

Waiting behind a bush, Jason and Kimberly fell asleep. Tommy and Katherine walked up to them and tapped them on the arm. Jason and Kimberly rubbed their eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 7:35 pm right now," said Tommy. "It's about to get dark."

"Why are you guys behind a bush?" asked Katherine.

"We were spying," said Kimberly.

"And I guess we fell asleep," said Jason.

"Well, we better get in," said Tommy.

Jason and Kimberly stood up and followed them. When the others came into the cabin, Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, and Katherin were sitting in the living room. They were all surprised Katherine woke up. "Okay, so everybody is here. What do you guys want to talk about?" asked Jason.

"Well, you see," said Katherine, "I-"  
"Wait!" interrupted Kimberly. "Are you guys getting married?"

"No," said Katherine. "I have-"  
"You're pregnant?" asked Aisha.

"No," said Katherine.

"Look, Katherine had a message for a voice in her dream," said Tommy.

"What was the message?" asked Rocky.

"It was," Katherine took a deep breath. "It's 'Don't ever leave the cabin with no one else in there, or'-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. They all looked back.

"Here, I'll go," said Jason.

"I'll come with you," said Rocky, getting up with Jason.

The rest followed just to make sure nothing happens to them like what they did to Rocky. Jason touched the knob and turned it. Rocky kicked the door as hard as he could. It opened up and smashed a person. Kimberly bumped into the others trying to see who it was. "Who is that?"

Jason looked at Tommy, who looked at Katherine, who looked at Kimberly. "Only one way to find out," said Jason.

Jason and Tommy got out there and lift up the door, revealing who it was. It was a face. A familiar face. _'Why is he here? Why did he come back?'_ was the gang was thinking.


	10. Adam

Chapter 10

Tanya ran out, just to make sure that he was alright. "Adam! Is that really you?"

"Hurry! We need to get him inside," said Jason.

When they got Adam inside, he instantly woke up. "Adam? Are you okay?" asked Kimberly.

He sit up straight. "Yeah, who do you think it is. I mean, yeah, it's me."

"Is there something wrong with you or...?" asked Katherine.

"There's nothing wrong with me, okay?!" he shouted. "So just... I mean, I guess there might be."

"What is going on?" asked Aisha.

"Hey, why don't we give him some space," said Jason.

They all scatter apart. Adam began to have another headache. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Rocky and Billy looked at each other. "Make what stop?"

In inner soul of Adam came out. It kept fading in and out. "Help! Help! Guys, help! He's coming! For all of you. Warn yourself. He's coming at 2 o-" He started to fade.

"Adam," said Tanya, getting worried. "Adam! No!" Adam fell down with eyes closed. He opened them up, wondering what is going.

Adam stood up. "Oh, just you guys. Can you guys give something to drink?"

"Um... Adam?" Kimberly asked awkwardly.

"Did you hear what I said?" asked Adam.

Kimberly went to go fetch him a drink and Jason followed her. "You alright, Pinky?"

"What's not to be alright about?" said Kimberly. "I mean, after this trip I probably might just begin to cry and think of-" Kimberly put her head against Jason's chest and started to cry.

Jason rubbed her hair. "It's going to be alright, Kim. It always will."

Adam was getting impatient. "What is up with these ridiculous human?"

"Adam, what is wrong with you?" asked Trini.

"Oh, nothing," said Adam. He began to murmur. _'I can't wait anymore. I have to do it. But, they might run. I got it'_ he thought.

When Kim and Jason arrived with a bottle of water, every one was gone. They checked the bathroom and the rooms and saw no one. "Oh, Jason, what are we going to do?"

"Okay, so let's see if they left any clues," said Jason.

They search the living room, under and over the couches. Nothing. Not a single clue or hint. Kimberly saw a little tan colore paper and picked it up. It reads: Down at the Small one. Lates. Am I correct on that? Ah, who cares. "The small one? What does that suppose to mean?" asked Kimberly. They thought for a second.

"The small cabin!" said Kimberly and Jason.

In the small cabin, Rocky, Billy, Katherine, Tanya, Tommy and Trini were all trapped in there. "This is ridiculous." said Billy.

"Yeah, why are we even here any ways?" asked Rocky.

"I don't know," said Trini, "but it doesn't sound good."

"Wait," Tommy remembered something. "What time is it?"

Billy looked at his watch. "Midnight."

"Than we better figure out a way to get out of here," said Tommy.

"Tommy, what do you mean?" asked Katherine.

Billy knew what he had meant. "He means that we are going to be taken by him or whoever he is at 2 o'clock. He kept us all in so we can't escape."

"Then how can we get out?" asked Rocky.

"I don't know guys," said Aisha, having doubt. "We barely made it today. A lot of things have happened in one full day. A lot of ghost, a spirit, and most of all a crazy backstory of all of us. Living in the past."

"No, don't give up, yet, guys," said Tommy, giving them hope. "Jason and Kimberly are still out there and they will come for us."

"Yeah, that's only if they know where we are," said Tanya. "Who's ever doing this to us, better stop. We're innocent."

Katherine was touching the walls and find something under it. "Guys, I think there's something under it."

Tommy and the others came by her side. "Let's check it out." He got out a pocket knife and cut the walls apart.

Under the walls, were painting. Not just ordinary painting but painting of them being in the past. "Is that us?" asked Aisha.

"This day is probably the worse day of my life," said Rocky.

"We have to figure something out," said Tanya.

Jason and Kimberly were walking out of the cabin. "Oh, man, this has got to be a nightmare."

"Can you please calm down, Kim?" asked Jason, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry," said Kimberly. "It's just that I really hate seeing this all becoming a reality. And we have no idea of who this guy is and even if we do, we have weapon against it or him or-" Kimberly found Jason's lips on her. It was like everything around them was a beautiful sunset starting to rise as they would themselves. When they finally break free, Kimberly kept blinking. It took a moment but she finally got the words out of her breath. "How did you knew? Rocky? Uh, I'm gonna kill him." Jason started to laugh. Kim slapped him on the arm. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing," said Jason, calming down. "Nothing."

"No," started Kimberly. "Tell me."

"Okay, then," said Jason, grabbing her hands. "Rocky didn't tell me anything. I just... figure it out by myself that I like you. I didn't even know that you felt that way too."

"How come you didn't tell then?" asked Kimberly.

"Because there were a lot going on," said Jason, "and I don't know I just wanted to do that before we might die over this villian, we can say."

"Jason Lee Scott," Kimberly blushed. "I never knew you could be this sweet." They were about to kiss again until they heard a shriek. "And that's our cue." Jason nodded.

When they arrived at the cabin, Kimberly touched the knob. It burned her. "Are you alright?" Kimberly nodded. She touched the knob again. This time not burning her hand. As they went inside, it began to darkened.

"Oh, geez, I'm so scared," said Kimberly.

"Don't worry, I'll-" Jason said until he was cut off.

Kimberly was wondering where did he went. It was so dark in there that she couldn't see anything. "Jason. Jason!" She didn't hear a voice back and that made it scarier. "Oh, know." Kim kept going and saw a light coming down at who-knows direction. When she arrived, someone pulled her in. Tommy grabbed her.

"Kimberly?" asked Tommy, holding a fist.

"Tommy?" said Kimberly in confusion. "Why are you holding a fist?"

Tommy put his fist down and let her go. "Oh, I thought you were Adam. Talking about Adam, something is not right with him. He's changed."

"No, I don't think he has changed," said Kimberly. "Somebody is forcing him to do it."

Kim's words made Katherine thought of something. She walked up to Tommy and said, "Tommy, I got it. Adam was Abraham. Abraham went broke at some point and asked the voice inside of my head for some money. The voice allowed but only if he started to kill all relationship with him."

"Well, then we finally know who he is," said Tommy. "All we just have to do is figure out his weak spot."

Adam came into the room, scaring Kimberly. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, we just figure out who is that boy," said Tommy. "It's none other than you Abraham."

Adam smiled and smirked. "How long have you found out?"

"Oh, just a minute before you showed up," said Tommy. Abraham came running at Tommy and punched him on the face. Tommy fell down but luckily stood back up. He grabbed Kimberly and Katherine. "Put them down."

"Not unless you surrender," said Abraham. "Come on, this will be fun. You choose Katherine or Kimberly."

Tommy couldn't think of what to do. He wanted to pick Katherine for himself. "I choose..." he said as he looked at both of them, "Kimberly."

Katherine's heart melted. _'Why didn't he chose me? Either way, it had to be one of us. I would've asked for Kimberly to go. But why her?'_ Katherine thought.

Abraham tossed Katherine to Tommy. "I asked for Kimberly. Not Katherine."

"I know but this is the loophole," said Abraham, who smirked.

Jason charged in and attacked Abraham. Kimberly fell down and Tommy came by her side. He then attacked Rocky. Rocky slammed him to the floor and Billy kicked him while he scratched Billy. Aisha looked at the mark. Trini looked at them both and went by Rocky.

Abraham was about to back to his prison. "No, I can do better! I promise!" He came out of Adam while Adam fell down on the floor.

Tanya ran by his side. "Adam, are you alright?"

His eyes were opened but only a little. Adam could see a blurry vision of Tanya. "Tanya," he whispered.

"You're gonna be alright," said Tanya, beginning to cry.

Jason got up and looked at Tommy and Kimberly. He didn't have much to say. Katherine walked up to Jason. "You alright?" she asked.

"Huh? Yeah," said Jason. "I'll be fine."

Katherine was jealous, too. She was still wondering why he had to pick Kimberly over her. Then it hit her. Kimberly. It's always been Kimberly. "Are _you_ going to be fine?" asked Jason. Kat had tears in her eyes and shook her head no. Jason hugged her.

Tommy and Kimberly looked at them hugging. "What are they doing?" asked Kimberly.

"Who knows," said Tommy, "they might've gotten back together." He stood up while Kimberly kept staring at them.

"You know, I hope when this is all over," Trini talked to Rocky, "I wish I could never feel this pain that you and I are suffering from. You still love her, don't you?" Rocky shook his head.

"Yeah, but I think she prefers Billy than me," said Rocky. He began to cry. "And it will hurt."

"Oh, come here," said Trini, who was also crying. "I tried to be the confident girl he had always loved as a friend but now, I don't know if I want us to become more than friends."

Rocky let go of her. "Well, when we are older, promise me that you are not going to be one of those Fortune Teller because I want you to become a speaker. You are very optimistic." Trini laughed as the thought. "Or a lawyer." She nodded.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Aisha.

"Yeah, just medicine and a bandage then good to go," said Billy.

"Well, one day," said Aisha, "I hope you get to married that confident girl who had always had your back."

"Trini?" asked Billy. Aisha nodded her head. "No, I don't think she's into a geeky nerd like me."

"You are not a nerd," Aisha encouraged, "You are a scientist to which I hope you become a doctor. You always loved to help others even when you can't help yourself."

"How about you and Rocky?" asked Billy.

Aisha smiled and looked at Rocky, who is laughing with Trini. Her smiled faded. "I don't even think he knows that I still have feelings for him. He's probably seeing someone already."

"Why would y-" Billy looked at Rocky and Trini. He nodded his head. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Because I don't want to get rejected because I'm just a scientist."

"You know, the pain you feel like your lover had just stabbed you in the back,"said Aisha as Billy nodded, "This time it hurts even more." A tear fell down her face. Billy wiped her tear.

"Hey, if he doesn't see how great you are, than it's his loss," said Billy. Aisha nodded.

Next Morning...

The gang were packing there stuff as they wanted to leave the place as soon as they woke up. "You know, I'm not going to miss this place at all," said Kimberly.

"I know," said Katherine.

"Hey, you were lucky," said Rocky, "You slept through most of it."

"Says the person who was pocess," said Trini.

Jason drove one car and Tommy drove the others. Kimberly, Rocky, and Aisha rode Jason's while Katherine, Billy, Trini, Tanya, and Adam rode Tommy's.

"We are unbreakable," said Jason. He turned on a song on the radio and Unbreakable by Jamie Scott was on. He will protect Kimberly no matter what. It's the end of a chapter. While another is beginning...

 **To Be Continue... Hunger.**

 ** _The End!_**


End file.
